Games employing movement of playing pieces over a patterned game board are popular, and game boards with rectangular, circular, and abstract patterns have been developed for playing such games. Transportation games are known, and game apparatuses employing air transport, rail transport, trucking, subway, space travel, and shipping themes have been developed. However, game apparatuses have not been provided for games that require the player to select his or her route and cargo load so as to optimally utilize, for both current and future moves, a limited amount of playing piece cargo carrying capacity.